


No kissing

by Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Relationship Problems, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself/pseuds/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong. Gray and Erza are fighting and noone knows for what reason and the guild is worried. It seems this fight would have started since Gray forbid Erza to kiss him but of what possible reason?</p><p>p.s. Erza would disagree with "no warnings"- for her this story would probably earn a Major Character Death warning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No kissing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonHanner](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DragonHanner).



> I am dedicating this little drabble to DragonHanner hopefully s/he sees it.  
> Thank you so much for your last comment *_* And I really would appreciate it. Have you perhaps a tumblr account? One of my friends is having an ff net account perhaps I can ask her for help ;)

Gray: “No!”

He put distance between them and looked angrily at Erza, who looked firstly disappointed and then become angry herself.

Lucy to Mirajane: “ What on earth is going on?”

The whole guild was feeling anxiously and was hiding partly under the tables except Mirajane and the angry culprits.

Mirajane: “Who knows? It seems that Gray doesn’t want to be kissed or cuddled by her.”

Lucy: “ What!!??? Did they broke up? This cannot be!!! They are so perfect for each oth…” A sword and an ice lance were pointed at her and Lucy felt that she should consider herself as lucky not to have stopped after the question.

Gray and Erza ignored her again and continued the argument, while Lucy’s heart was bounding very quickly. She tried to calm it down.

Mirajane chuckled. “Juvia thought so too and said it out loud and tried to hug Gray herself, but Erza was quicker and catapulted her out of the guild.“

Lucy looked apprehensively to the new hole in the roof. To have holes in the roof was not untypical for fairy tail but now knowing the reason behind its genesis…

Lucy: “ So they are still together.”

Mirajane: “Jep. But still their mood is worsening. Especially after Erza started to refuse to have sex with him anymore as result of Gray not allowing her to kiss him.”

Lucy: “ Why did Gray do this? He is normally not acting so irrationally!”

Their chat was disrupted when…

Erza: “ FINE! Have it your way! But you have to come along.”

Gray (afraid): “ But this is dangerous!”

Erza: “ There is no other way! He said he refuses to treat me again, if I would not bring someone along who would held me tied down while he is treating me, and I cannot ask someone else, exactly because it is so dangerous! I might kill them by accident.”

Gray: “Who guarantees me that I will survive?”

Erza: “No one. This is the risk you have to endure being my boyfriend! And after I survived the dentist, you have to treat me to cake!”

Gray: “Erza!!!!”

Erza: “ Don’t fuck with me, Gray. Do not even think of it, ok? I have to go to the dentist, because I have holes, I am scared as hell, I am having pain and I had over 3 weeks no sex! If I am already giving in, the last thing you can do is treating me to cake!”

Gray: “Do not think that you are the only one having abstinence symptoms here!”

Erza: “ You brought it up to yourself!”

Gray: “ But only for your own good!”

Erza: “ Don’t you think I know that?! But…But it is still a dentist!”

And Gray took her into his armes and cuddled her encourageously and patted her head.

Gray: “ Shhh, everything will be fine. You are the great Titania, everything will be fine and after that you can eat any kind of sweet you want.”

…  
Lucy: “So Erza destroyed the praxis, after her treatment?”

Mirajane: “Yeah and Gray got seriously wounded protecting the life of her dentist.”

Lucy: “How is he?”

Mirajane: “Oh, don’t worry. He is out of the hospital again.”

Lucy: “Hospital?”

Mirajane: “But he is still pissed off.”

Lucy: “So no kissing and cuddling for Erza then, huh?”

Mirajane laughed.

Mirajane: “Oh, no I think he reached his own limit the last time. Nevertheless he used his whole savings to buy every cake in Magnolia and froze them all in a hugh Ice cube, so that Erza is still able to see them, but to melt the Ice will take at least several days.”

Through whole Magnolia their screams were heard.

Erza: “ You heartless monster!!!!!!!!”

Gray: “ You are welcome!!!!”


End file.
